


Walls of Feelings

by Stycsdia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stycsdia/pseuds/Stycsdia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Allison are best friends, and because they are, Allison can tell Lydia likes Stiles. A semi popular boy at their high school that somehow talks to Lydia quite frequently. When Allison accidently snaps at Lydia while Stiles is there and reveals Lydia's feelings about Stiles. Embarrassed and crying Lydia runs away and Stiles chases after her and cute ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot short story. I got inspired and thought it was cute!! I am knew at this so I apologize early about my writing skills.

"Do you like him?" "Ummm. I uh, I.." She smiled sweetly while giggling.

•

* * *

Lydia and Allison were walking to their usual spot where they would meet up with their other friends. They also went through their usual routine of Stiles coming up to Lydia and smiling at her and asking how her day was. She and him would try to talk as much as they could until it would be too far for him to go so he would awkwardly say bye to him and they both would go off their separate ways.

Today specifically Lydia was upset about a test she had in biology and hardly talked to Allison. She soon saw Stiles and blushed starting to smile as he approached them. Allison knew her friend so well and made the that she had forgotten to get a paper and to not wait for her. Lydia smiled to herself and to her friend for the lies she would make just so Lydia could walk with him. They greeted each other with a brief hug both smiling. Together they walked shoulder brushing shoulder to the park laughing once and a while and playfully bumping each other. • The next day was tough for Allison, she failed a test she has taken and was putting her anger all out on Lydia. As the good friend she was, Lydia just listened to her friend complaining until a figure covered her petite figure and once it covered the sunlight from her eyes she was met with another pair of eyes that would make her knees weak. She smiled brightly and his arms came to wrap her own. They were in silence listening to Allison still arguing while occasionally Turing to their sides making eye contact and smiling. Allison seemed to noticed and didn't think the next she said before it came out of her mouth.

"Ughh will you guys stop drooling over each other, Lydia you might as well drag him to the wall and kiss him you know you've been wanting to forever." She breathed out while rolling her eyes. 

_ Silence . _

 

"Oh my god." She gasped and looked straight into her best friends eyes that soon became fogged by tears. 

"Lydi- I didn't mean to I'm so sorry forget what I said Stiles I-"

Before she could finish she saw her best friends petit body turn around and jog the other way towards the bathrooms. 

"Lydia please no.. God I'm so dumb what kind of a friend am I.. I oh god."

She spoke as she faced Stiles. He stood in front of her in shock and his mouth slightly open. He blinked a couple of times and opened his mouth to speak.

"Before you ask me to repeat anything, you heard right and please tell her how you feel. I know you like her too. I ruined this but please fix it. You two are amazing together. Fixed the mess I made. Go get her."

And with that he half smiled at her and ran to the direction Lydia had went minutes ago. He reached the girls bathroom and stopped in front of the door. What was he gonna tell her? Would he screw it up even more? Did she really feel the same for him? She shook his head, took a deep breathe and pushed the door open. Luckily there was no girls there and he easy found the girl. She was chocking up on sobs and didn't seem to hear anyone come in. A pain in his chest rose when he could hear the girl crying her eyes out. He pushed the stall door open revealing a fragile and tiny Lydia. She stiffened and held her breathe as she made eye contact with those eyes he had. He took baby steps in afraid to scare her off. He bent down, smiled slightly at her and wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek. She half smiled and closed her eyes at the feel of his touch. He reached lightly to her chin and pulled it up forcing her to look at him. He smiled sincerly to her and jercked his head to the side indicating to get out of the tiny space they were in. She stood slowly and followed his lead but with her head down. As they were about to walk out he turned to her and reached for her trembling hand, but as soon as he intertwined his fingers with it, it stopped shacking. He smiled to himself and he pushed open the door and led her to a wall in a building far away from the few people left at school, never once letting go of her hand. When he reached the place and stopped, Lydia seemed too distracted and bumped into him with a gasp. He laughed and he pulled her away from him and taking now both of her hands in his. Lydia finally met his eyes and relaxed at his touch.

"Can we talk about it?"

The question she knew would eventually come but she still wasn't ready for.

"I uh.. I don't know what you mean.. Uh"

"Just tell me if its true."

"Well you heard it yourself so You might as well know." She exhaled too tired of hiding all this.

He stepped in closer to her holding his sight to hers, 

"But I need to hear you say it. Look at me and tell me."

She closed her eyes took a step back and her back 

slightly hit the wall as she opened her eyes determined. 

"Okay Stiles, I like you okay, no, I love you. And I tried so hard to fight the feelings just to not ruin our friendship but every time I had my mind set on forgetting about them you would compliment me or do something that would warm my heart so much. I tried. I really did."

He took another step closer to her, almost pinning her. He smiled goofy and looked down at her so they were only inches apart, breathing the same air. 

"And who says it would ruin our friendship?" 

His lip slowly going into a smile and he finally thought they had both said enough and crashed his lips on hers. Surprised by the gesture Lydia fell back a little but was saved from a head injury by two hands wrapping around her waist and head keeping her on her feet; insuring her life in his arms. She relaxed under his touch and kissed him back. All the pain and love she felt for him poured to the kiss. They both separated for air but kept their foreheads together. In a breathless voice Stiles called to her, 

"I guess the idea about being pulled to a wall and kissing wasn't so bad of an idea huh."

She laughed tilting her head back and he joined her. She settled down and took her hands in his. Both eyes locked on each other. He smiled down to her

"Does this mean we can finally do this ?" He pointed to the space in between them. 

With that she pulled his neck down and kissed him hard. He took her hands from his hair and neck and held them in his as they kissed. Then placed them on either side of her shoulders pressing them against the wall pinning her with no escape. She giggled in the kiss and somehow lifted herself off and turned them both. Now Lydia had the power and she kicked at his legs so he could open them enough for her to step in. All of this without breaking apart. Separating for air again and now the same height she breathlessly spoke 

"Except I was the one who needed to pin you."

He gave her a genuin smile and once again lips pressed into one another. When they finally were done, hand in hand together they walked to the park to take her to her car and as they said goodbye he kissed her quickly on the lips then her temple. Mumbling in her hair that he would text her and they would talk soon. She smiled and pulled him into a tight hug and holding on for a while. She finally said goodbye and pulled away from the lot. Smiling she drove to her house and as soon as she got home, she pulled her phone out a texted a simple message.

"Thanks Ally."

And by the time Lydia settled in her room, she heard a car pulling up and screamed into her pillow as she saw the familiar figure come to her door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review!


End file.
